1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to razors of the type that are easily held by the hand or retained in relation thereto, and are particularly useful for the shaving of heads and versatile enough to be held by the hand, in the usual shaving position, to shave the face.
In recent times, the bald pates of both males and females have become fashionable. The usual shaving means available for shaving heads, such as electric razors, safety razors, and the like, have not been entirely suitable inasmuch as holding these razors is somewhat awkward when one goes to shave an awkward area or one that is particularly out of line of sight of the user.
In shaving the head, it is necessary to have what may be considered a "feel" for or proprioception for the surface to be shaved and the closeness of the shave to be delivered, and holding a typical or conventional razor, as by a handle, does not fully meet the needs because of the awkwardness of shaving an area not readily seen as, for example, the back of the head.
It should therefore be appreciated that there is a need for a shaving device that is simple in use, economically fabricated, relatively low in cost, and which has the uniqueness of being positioned on a finger, for example, of the user so that contiguous fingers may give the user a reference point and a feeling of comfort when shaving portions of the head that are particularly difficult to see or reach. Having such a razor that can also be used in a conventional sense to shave the face would also be desirable.
2. Description of the Related Art
While the prior art has taught the use of various types of razor blades, none of the prior art currently known teaches the use of a finger retained razor, which may or may not be wholly disposable, and wherein the body member carrying a razor blade in either releasable fashion or integrally secured thereto, may be easily used to shave the head of the user and also used for shaving the face by merely removing and repointing the entry edge of the razor blade.
Prior art devices as indicated have been awkward in use having handles or large body members holding the razor blade, such that one loses the "feel" when shaving a sensitive area, such as the head, especially where portions of the head may not be readily seen.
The known prior art consists of the following:
______________________________________ PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ Des. 146,759 BROWN MAY 13, 1947 Des. 304,773 BEUCHAT NOV 21, 1989 1,418,191 MC GARVEY MAY 30, 1922 2,534,861 FOLTIS DEC 19, 1950 2,918,685 SUNDSTROM DEC 29, 1959 4,167,059 ITEN SEP 11, 1979 5,050,301 APPRILLE, JR. SEP 24, 1991 5,060,385 NEWSOM OCT 29, 1991 5,129,157 WOOD JUL 14, 1992 5,157,835 LAZARCHIK OCT 27, 1992 5,340,067 MARTIN ET AL. AUG 23, 1994 5,341,535 O'BRIEN AUG 30, 1994 5,497,551 APPRILLE, JR. MAR 12, 1996 5,555,892 TIPTON SEP 17, 1996 ______________________________________